Como Amar Por Dois
by liliuapolonio
Summary: Naruto n me pertecem... fic sen fins lucrativos... essa fic contem yaoi.. gente amo saber o q vcs acham da fic. então n tenham medo deixem uma reviews por favor... bigado e desculpem os erros...
1. Chapter 1

Como amar por dois.

De um tempo para cá. Tenho notado uma imensa tristeza nos olhos de Sasuke.

Seu olhar esta sempre perdido. Como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa.

Faz mais ou menos um ano que começamos a nos relacionar. Parece que foi ontem.

Na época eu sabia que Sasuke era apaixonado por Naruto. Também sabia que o mesmo não retribuía esse amor carnal.

Foi então que eu resolvi ter a idéia brilhante de me aproximar mais de Sasuke.

Esperei o momento certo de investir.

Na época voltamos a treinar só nos dois. Isso era um ponto a favor. Pois eu teria mais chance de me aproximar.

Eu parecia uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

Os dias se tornaram semanas e as semanas meses.

Quando dei por mim, já estava tão perto de Sasuke que não dava para voltar atrás.

Há o jovem Uchiha. Seu jeito me deixava louco. Quando nossos treinos terminavam, eu queria sempre mais.

Ele sempre tão displicente, nunca percebia que o amor que eu sentia era maior ate do que aquele que ele sentia por Naruto. Mas como poderia um velho A.N.B.U. Chegar perto de um guri problemático e com a vida amorosa de cabeça para baixo.

Não sei como reuni forças naquele sábado chuvoso que me declarei.

Mas ver meu Sasuke naquele estado me corroeu muito.

Tive vontade ate de cometer uma loucura. No momento que eu soube o que o amor faz em quem o senti.

A minha sorte era o pouco de sanidade e força que ainda me constituía.

Aquela hokage metida. Foi à grande culpada de tudo. Ô mulher enjoada. Sempre que podia me mandava para fora da vila.

E lá estava eu voltando de mais uma das missões que ela adora me dar. Quando senti ao longe o chakra de Sasuke e Naruto. Parei e me posicionei atrás de uma arvore. Como uma garotinha bisbilhoteira. E fiquei a escutar.

-desculpe Sasuke, mas esse tipo de sentimento eu não sinto por você.

-eu te amo, mas isso é um amor fraterno e não carnal.

Após essas palavras, tudo que eu queria era descer lá e encher o Naruto de pancada. Enquanto eu mendigava por um pouco de atenção de Sasuke. Ele ignorava esse sentimento.

Mas pensado bem, a vida e assim mesmo.

Infelizmente não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos. Se fosse assim eu não estaria desse jeito.

Voltei a prestar atenção no que eles diziam;

-mas Naruto... me deixa explicar isso direito.

-não tem o que dizer Sasuke! Eu entendi. Olha eu amo a Sakura. Volto a dizer, eu tenho você como irmão. Por favor, não torne isso mais complicado do que já esta.

Depois dessa declaração. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e o loiro se aproximou colocando a mão em seu rosto.

-Sasuke! Parte-me o coração te ver assim... Não quero que você fique com raiva de mim. Sempre seremos amigos.

Essa ultima declaração doeu em mim. Se existe uma coisa dolorosa é você escutar de quem você ama essas palavras. Minha aflição só ia aumentando com tudo isso. Por fim Naruto se despediu e foi embora. Eu me segurei de todas as maneiras pra não descer lá e declarar todo meu amor. Hesitei e esperei ate aonde isso iria chegar.

E pro meu desespero o "meu" Sasuke foi afogar suas magoas num copo de saquê.

Lá estava ele. Jogado naquele lugar horroroso. Entregue a suas decepções.

Pensei muito como iria abordá-lo. Eu não poderia chegar lá, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e dizer:

-pow cara você tá na maior depre! Mas não fica assim... por que eu te amo.

E claro que não! Esse ai não seria eu.

Sentei-me próximo dele. E fiquei observando tudo de longe. Sasuke pedia mais, e mais bebidas.

Já estava tão alto. Que sua cabeça já não estava agüentando a lei da gravidade.

Só que infelizmente eu não fui o único que percebeu isso.

Uns jounins também perceberam que Sasuke estava extremamente bêbado.

E vocês sabem como são as pessoas. Elas dizem que perdoam, mas quando te encontram vulnerável. Nossa! Elas aproveitam o máximo para te esculachar. E são ainda piores quando estão em grupos.

O Uchiha estava longe. Nem estava percebendo que logo teria um confronto.

Quando eles levantaram tomei a postura defensiva. Sabia que teria que intervir por meu pupilo.

Os jounins chegaram bem perto de Sasuke e começaram a falar:

-olha se não é o traidorzinho da vila!

-o que foi? Ta chorando a morte do irmãozinho!

-a nossa hokage é muito flexível. Não sei como ela deixou você voltar para nossa vila.

-vocês não sabem por que ela deixou?! Por que ele veio todo humilhado pedindo arrego.

Sasuke olhou para os quatro indivíduos. Notou que eram jounins. E balançou a cabeça com ar de negatividade.

-olha eu não quero briga com ninguém. Vocês me deixem em paz. O que eu tinha que pagar por meus erros eu já paguei.

Depois dessa declaração. O jovem Uchiha vez um sinal com as mãos para que os jounins se afastassem.

Mas infelizmente essa atitude deixou os quatro irritados.

-quem você pensa que é para falar assim conosco!? Hein! Seu traidorzinho!

-Nos podemos simplesmente te fazer pagar por todos seus erros agora.

Sasuke apenas ignorava os quatro.

Se existe uma coisa que o ser humano não gosta é ser ignorado.

Foi à gota d'água. Os jounins foram para cima de Sasuke com tudo.

Mesmo sendo uma covardia. Eu não poderia intervir. A honra de ultimo Uchiha vivo estava em jogo. Como eu me segurei enquanto via Sasuke levar a maior surra. Golpes consecutivos iam deixando seu rosto bem machucado. Deixando-o a ponto de quase desmaiar. Caído no chão um dos jounins aproximou-se e segurou a cabeça do meu pupilo pelos cabelos. Eu intervi. Com meu jutsus de clone posicionei-me atrás dos jounins e falei bem próximo aos ouvidos deles.

-se vocês têm amor à vida. Saiam sem sequer olhar para trás.

Os idiotas sabiam pelo meu timbre que a ameaça era verdadeira.

E assim eles se foram sem olhar pra trás.

Sasuke coitado caiu com a cabeça em cima da mesa.

Peguei-o no colo. Joguei umas moedas no balcão para pagar a conta e levei-o comigo pra minha casa.

Como ele estava debilitado. Eu olhava para aquele rosto com uma pena. Meu Sasuke estava arrasado, entregue a própria sorte. E eu nada podia fazer coisa alguma a não ser aparar ele nesse momento.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

Entrei em meu apartamento carregando Sasuke no colo. O mesmo estava ferido, humilhado e sozinho.

Fui direto para meu quarto. Coloquei-o na cama com muito cuidado. O meu vingador nem ao menos respondia. Estava tão ferido que estava inconsciente. Coloquei um travesseiro em sua cabeça e comecei a despi-lo. Fui tirando cada peça de roupa do seu corpo com um grande cuidado. Eu tinha muito medo de fazê-lo sofrer. Seu corpo era maravilhoso. Seus braços fortes me deixaram louco. Sua barriga toda definida era um convite a perdição. Suas coxas grossas eram perfeitas. Sasuke era o típico falso magro. Com roupa parecia uma coisa. Mais sem elas era lindo e definido.

Ao terminar de tirar suas vesti. Vesti-lhe com uma de minhas blusas longas e comecei a tratar seus ferimentos.

Sua linda face esta toda marcada. Os jounins foram cruéis com ele. Fui limpando e medicando o cuidadosamente. Em pouco tempo cuide de todos os machucados. Em seguida o cobri com um coberto, desliguei a luz de meu quarto e deixei-o descansar.

Fui para cozinha e para preparar uma velha receita da minha família contra ressaca. Por que era óbvio que quando despertasse teria uma ressaca daquelas.

Também fiquei cozinhando uma sopinha de legumes para ele repor as energias. E por fim preparei uma bolsa de gelo, para sua cabeça. Por que essa sim iria doer muito.

Notando que o Sasuke não iria acordar nem tão cedo. Aproveitei para velar seu sono. Seu rostinho quando dormi aparentava uma inocência perdida. E depois de um tempo quem acabou se perdendo fui eu. Aquela visão tão entregue de Sasuke estava me deixando louco.

Meu alto controle, mas uma vez me segurou a não fazer uma besteira. A madrugada entrou e eu acabei adormecendo na beira da cama em quanto observava o meu pupilo.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela do meu quarto, eu abri meus olhos e notei que já não estava mais na beira da cama. E sim deitado sobre ela. Fiquei tentando me lembrar de como fui parar naquele local. Mais nada surgia a minha lembrança. Foi nesse momento que dei por mim, que ali faltava alguém.

-Cadê Sasuke?

Levantei-me às pressas e fui a sua procura. Olhei quase todos os cômodos da casa e não o encontrei. Por um momento me senti triste e vazio.

Encostei-me na parede do corredor e abaixei minha cabeça. E comecei a me fazer um monte de perguntas.

-O que você queira Kakashi. Que ele acordasse e lhe trouxesse o café na cama e lhe desse um beijo de agradecimento.

-Alô! Nos estamos falando do Uchiha Sasuke e não do Maito Gai.

-E outro coisa você já esta com uma idade avançada para estar se lamentando como um adolescente.

Fiquei um tempo pensado em tudo que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior. Quando ouvi um barulho vindo do meu banheiro. Me levantei sorrateiramente puxei minhas kunais e fui averiguar o que estava acontecendo em meu banheiro. Fui andando sem fazer barulho, abri a porta do banheiro com todo cuidado para surpreender o dono do barulho. Quando. Ops...

...pra minha surpresa eu vi o corpo mais perfeito do mundo. Ali despido na minha frente. Fiquei um tempo ainda em estado de choque. Não estava fácil assimilar. Sasuke, molhado, nu, na minha casa e pior na minha frente. Na hora acho que morri e revivi umas cem vezes. Já meu pupilo olhou nos meus olhos e me pediu:

-Sensei. Poderia me arrumar uma toalha?

Meu estado catatônico não me deixou responder nada. Apenas me dirigi ao armário das toalhas e entreguei uma e sai. Sem dizer se quer uma palavra.

Notando que ele tinha fechado a porta corri para a cozinha e joguei minha cabeça na pia. Aquela água fria tinha que apagar meus desejos ilícitos. Mas, a imagem daquele corpo molhado, definido e nu não abandonavam minhas memórias. Como tive vontade de cometer um monte de loucuras. Ainda com a cabeça na água fria. Esperei me acalmar. Porem tinha uma parte do meu corpo que tinha vontades próprias. Com tanto tempo de abstinência eu não tinha como controlar "ele". Aquela situação estava me deixando louco.

Quando ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo destrancada. Corri para meu quarto e lá me tranquei.

Não podia deixar Sasuke me ver naquele estado lamentável. O meu pupilo quando notou que eu corri pra meu quarto as pressas bateu em minha porta e perguntou:

-Kakashi-sensei! O senhor esta com algum problema?

Quando ouvi aquela pergunta o meu coração gelou. O que eu iria responder a ele.

Preferi ficar calado. Conhecendo Sasuke sabia que ele não perguntaria uma segunda vez.

Só que pra meu espanto e meu desespero ele perguntou.

-Por favor, sensei como posso lhe ajudar?

Gente meu coração acelerou tão rápido que achei que teria um infarto. O que eu faria agora?

Eu não podia abrir a porta mostra minha ereção nada tímida e dizer:

-Sasuke querido. O que esta acontecendo é que te vi nu fiquei com um puta tesão e agora meu pau não quer abaixar. E tem mais tudo isso é por que eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém.

No mínimo meu pupilo ia me atacar e eu ia ter uma fama pior do que a do Jiraya.

Juntei força para abrir a porcaria da boca e os sons saírem.

-Sasuke! Esta tudo bem. Eu só vim trocar de roupa. Fique tranqüilo e vá para cozinha que já estou chegando.

-Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

Ai aquele pedido. Só fez minha ereção ficar mais firme. Para meu desespero.

-Esta tudo bem.

Essas minhas ultimas palavras soaram mais como um sussurro.

Percebendo os passos que Sasuke dava. Fiquei mais calmo. Me joguei em cima da cama e comecei a me aliviar. Com aquela visão maravilhosa do corpo nu de Sasuke não seria difícil chegar logo ao clímax. Depois do fato consumado troquei de roupa. Para não dar na vista que aquilo tudo, tinha sido uma grande encenação. Coloquei uma cueca super apertada pra não correr o risco de ser notado por Sasuke. Ao sair, notei que o chá e a sopa que tinha preparado na noite anterior tinham sido degustados pelo meu pupilo. Fora do quarto fui tomar o café da manha com meu amado.

Quando cheguei à cozinha o jovem Uchiha estava sentado a mesa me aguardando. Entrei naquela cozinha com a cara mais lavada do mundo e comecei a falar:

-Esta se sentindo melhor?

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e nada respondeu. Como eu sabia que aquela historia iria machucá-lo muito, não voltei mais a perguntar.

Comecei a servi o café e fui preparar um suco para nos dois. Sasuke nada falava.

Cortei aquele silencio todo com o barulho do liquidificador. Que por sinal nos deu um grande susto. O barulho era insuportável.

E comecei a falar.

-Gente esse troço velho faz barulho demais.

Depois dessa minha declaração vi meu pupilo dar um sorriso.

-Sasuke você toma suco de laranja?

-Sim. Sensei.

-O que você come pela manha?

-Não estou com muita fome.

-Sem essa Sasuke. Você precisa se alimentar.

Depois dessas palavras eu olhei para ele e nos caímos na gargalhada.

-Gente eu to parecendo uma tia velha. Filhinho coma toda sua comida par você ficar fortinho.

Sasuke continuava olhando pra mim e rindo mais.

Eu coloquei um copo de suco para ele e outro para mim. E sentei à mesa. Peguei um pote de biscoitos e abri. Ofereci a ele que rejeitou. Vamos tomando o suco em silencio. Quando ele acabou se levantou colocou o copo na pia e o lavou. Sem olhar pra trás ele disse:

-Obrigado Kakashi-Sensei.

Eu fico observando o meu amor me agradecer. Mas com um tom de voz tão magoado que meu coração se rachou. Tentei não altera meu tom de voz para que Sasuke não percebesse minhas reais intenções.

-Que isso Sasuke. Os amigos são pra essa coisa.

-Amigos! Sensei?

-Sim! Olha, antes de sermos mestre e aluno. Somos amigos também.

-É realmente estranho.

-Estranho é o Sai. Ele é esquisito.

Depois dessa declaração. Os dois caiaram na gargalhada.

-Mas, falando serio. Por que você estava daquele jeito?

O jovem Uchiha abaixou a cabeça e calou-se.

-Bom se você não que falar. Não irei mais perguntar. Mas quero te confidenciar uma coisa. Nada nem ninguém valem nossa autodestruição.

Sasuke ficou assimilando essas palavras que seu sensei tinha acabo de dizer.

A tarde foi caindo e chegou a hora do jovem Uchiha partir.

-Já vou sensei. Mas uma vez obrigado.

-Que isso! Não fiz nada que você não merecesse.

Sasuke foi caminhando sem olhar para trás. E eu fiquei observando a minha única chance de me declara indo embora. Mas essa merda de autocontrole nunca me deixa fazer bobagens. Quando estou quase fechando a porta ouço Sasuke perguntar:

-Posso voltar amanha pra gente terminar nossa conversa?

Eu nada respondi apenas balanceia a cabeça com ar de afirmação. Mas por dentro. Eu estava radiante feliz igual a um adolescente no primeiro beijo. E pior fiquei esperando esse dia chagar com uma grande expectativa.

E pensei:

-Da próxima vez você não me escapa, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ufa! Eita consegui terminar mais um cap dessa fic.

Oi! Eu sou da campanha faça uma escritora Baka feliz...

Deixem uma reviews pra gente estar sempre melhorando...

Muitos bjs e bigado...


End file.
